Spriggan Indra
| affiliation = Veno Pirates | first = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ???,???,??? | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Indra is a young pirate hailing from paradise with dreams of sailing the seas, and obtaining the title of strongest man in the world, as well as forming a pirate crew that rivals the legendary crews of generations past. However he knows in order to accomplish this feat, he will have to acquire quite the reputation. Thus he set out to the seas, to grow both his infamy and strength, and has since joined the Veno Pirates in order to further his goals and be apart of a crew. Personality Many of whom have met Indra would describe him as caring, benevolent, friendly among other things, almost going out of his way to help those in need. His helpful nature has caused the people he helps to swear the owe him a great deal of favors should he ever find himself in need of assistance of any kind. Often Indra portrays himself as dumb and happy-go-lucky much to the annoyance of the man that he is often stuck with on orders from Veno, Hazen Yosef. This often leads to Indra cracking jokes in the most inopportune of times, as seen when he questioned Yosef's skill in the medical field in front of Apu whilst the former was attempting to nurse an injured Draco D. Damon back to health. While actively seeking to become the strongest person in the world, Indra also fancies himself a scholar almost, reading seemingly any book he can get his hands on, as well as actively study the generations of yore. These studies have allowed him to see the courses that they took in their respective lives and allowed him to plot a similar course for his own. However buried deep within the subconscious of Indra, is an incredibly cruel, uncaring, sadistic being, capable of truly frightening feats. Indra however appears to be entirely unaware of this side of his personality, or rather refuses to acknowledge it as a whole. Recently Indra has delved into Tarot cards, almost always keeping them on his person, for whatever being, be it so he may gain a spiritual understanding of the universe, or rather use the cards to scare those who oppose him, non the less Indra has gained a profound understand of the Tarot readings and their meaning, and by extension the Arcane to a degree, often using the cards of the Tarot to speak when he himself cant find the words to say. Appearance Indra possess blue eyes and vermillion hair, a trait apparently possessed by the vast majority of his family. His hair reaches all the way to the mid of his back and is rarely ever not tied in a braid, whilst a single strand is almost always sticking up from the top of his head. In terms of attire, Indra wears clothes that would be befitting of a martial artist, a black and white top with the sleeves reaching no further than his elbows, whilst wearing grey pants that come to a stop just below his calf. Indra can also be seen carrying an umbrella that he considers a keepsake that his dearly departed father left him to carry with him on his journey as a remembrance of his home and a remnant of a life past. History Indra was born to a humble life, being raised in the new world he however was never able to call one island home for more than a few months, as his family had to move often due to his father’s work. This constant moving however has given Indra an insight to the various cultures of the world and allowed him to keep an open mind regarding the various peoples of the world. The constant travels have also given him a strong sense of geography as he is almost always aware of where he is at, in regards to the New World. However as he grew older, Indra grew bored with his life, following his father island to island, helping when he could, sitting home when he could not, began to take it’s toll on the youth, as he began to get moody, increasingly mouthing off to his father and mother, before finally telling them that he wanted to be a pirate, and become the strongest person in the world. His parents were horrified to hear that their son wanted to become a pirate, more so horrified that he would willing make himself an enemy to the world government for the sake of what, recognition? However it was too late for them to try to persuade the boy otherwise as he mind was set, he’d already packed the few essential belonging that he would need to begin his journey. Thus that night, Indra said goodbye to all he’d ever known, and stepped forth into the unknown for really the first time in his life. Whilst Indra knew his journey wouldn’t be easy, he wasn’t expecting it to be as difficult as it was, in his first full day as a pirate. Firstly he would need to learn the arts of combat, as the pirates he looked up to had, thus he’d have to find someone to teach him the ways of combat. Indra met the man who would soon baptize him in combat whilst he was pickpocketing people in order to gain money to eat and afford shelter. As reached for the pocket of his final “take” of the day, his wrist was snatched before he felt his entire body lifted of the ground and swung into a wall, followed by an elbow placed against his windpipe. Instead of harming him further, the man simple let him down and walked away, much to Indra’s surprise, as in all the times he’d been caught, no one had ever simply allowed him to leave. Curiosity had gotten the best of Indra, as he began to follow the man to wherever he’d been going, which Indra had soon discovered was the port that had been the way of the island. Indra then begged the man to take him of the island with him as he wanted to become a pirate, which he presumed the man was. The man told him that he would train Indra in the basics of combat and other things essential to being a pirate, however he went on to reiterate that he would only teach Indra the basics and it would be up to him to figure out the rest. Combat was the most important the man had decided and would be the one that he spent the most time training Indra in, in order to ensure that he had a snowballs chance of survival in the world. However before one could be a sufficient combatant they would have to not necessarily gain a great deal of muscle, but at the very least, tone the muscle that was already there, and to a degree, Indra was able to do both, he put on around approximately 10 pounds of muscle whilst also toning his body to impressive degrees, in order to complete the training. A Viscous Cycle Indra has since joined the Veno Pirates in an attempt to become the strongest in the world, and as such has been traveling with the crew, often Veno himself as the massive being seeks his own goals. It was with Veno that indra had gotten his first scent of death, as Indra had watched the man obliterate a customer in cold blood, for not possessing the funds to pay of the mans oil. While Indra was originally horrified at the sight, there was something deep in him that liked the sight, blood painting the walls, corpses on the floor, no, something in him loved it. This he decided this is where he belonged. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Quickly adapting to the fact that he was neither the biggest nor the bulkiest man sailing the seas, Indra instead has learned to focus more on his natural speed and precision, focusing more on quick precise attacks then those which require massive amounts of force to preform. To make up for his lack of otherworldly strength, Indra's speed is nothing short of awe inducing, such so that his movement's seem to blend together seamlessly as many have trouble distinguishing them from one another. Such a feats of speed allow him to dispatch many enemy's simultaneously before many of them are able to comprehend the movements being made. Indra has also shown a proficiency in wielding his umbrella in combat, using it as a shield of sorts in order to protect himself from projectiles whilst also being able to use the wooden pole as a weapon, being able to quickly dispatch of many an enemy with it. This allows him a great versatility as he is able to seamlessly go from offense to defense and vice versa to ensure that he is never caught in a bad predicament. In recent years and after becoming a more proficient combatant of the seas, Indra has begun to take up a more offensive style of combat centered around a Kusarigama that he raided off the corpse of a fallen pirate. In Indras normal lax state, he movements with the scythe are sporadic and seemingly out of control striking with great unpredictability as it appears that not even Indra himself knows when or where the blades of the weapons are going to find themselves. However, the more angry and serious Indra becomes, the more precise and lethal his attacks become, gone are the times of the unpredictability that came with his happy go lucky side and in are the deadly efficient throws and strikes of his serious side. When he is serious he is able to throw his weapon with such precision that he is able to hit even an ant-sized target from several feet away with the very tip of a blade. Combat Intuition Unique to members of the Spriggan Clan the ability known as "Combat Intuition" grants both Indra and his elder brother Dante the ability to always grasp the perfect decision to make in the midst of combat, earning them the reputation of being "combat savants." Unlike Haki, this ability does not allow one to predict the actions of there opponents nor does it grant any form of precognition, instead of combat intuition allows the Spriggan's the ability to react perfectly to a opponents movements, allowing them a flawless counter. Haki Indra also has the ability to use Haki, mainly the two most common forms, capable of using them to greatly increase his sight as well as form the invisible armor that can shield him from many an attack. Indra has trained his Haki in his free time, away from veno as well as the rest of the crew, so that he may become of use in combat situations, and perhaps even earn favor form the man he calls "captain". In it's entirety, Indra's Haki is fueled by his will to become the strongest pirate king that has ever sailed the seas and as such, his Haki serves to help him achieve these goals. Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates